


Who would choose Sara Lance over Samantha Arias? (Not Alex Danvers)

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sam is hella gay, but hella jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: Sam wrapped her arms around herself and exhaled. Alex furrowed her brows worriedly  "Sammy? What's wrong?" she asked. Sam exhaled "Nothing, baby. Please, go away". Alex's eyes widened "Sam, you can't just ignore me, I'm your girlfriend" she said, reaching out and trying to take Sam's hand, but she just stepped out of Alex's reach. "You sure? Cause it seems like your friend in there doesn't know that" she snapped "Since she's practically undressing you with her eyes"{The one where Sam is jealous of Sara}





	Who would choose Sara Lance over Samantha Arias? (Not Alex Danvers)

Sam sighed as she took a big gulp of her scotch, knowing she should stop, but another laugh from her girlfriend makes her keep drinking. 

"You are a cutie"

It hit Sam like a ton of bricks. Alex calling another woman the thing she had called Sam a thousand times. 

The day had started out so good for Sam. Her and Alex had woken up together, made out for a hour or two, then headed to work separately. Then, at Lunch time, instead of Alex calling her like she normally did, she had gotten a text from Kara making sure she was going to game night that night and saying Alex was dealing with a problem at work and couldn't talk. So Sam had gone on with her day, working quickly  quietly. When she arrived at Kara's apartment, Alex was laughing with a blonde woman, sitting with her legs on top of the other woman's. The woman, Sara apparently, was a old friend of Alex's from out of town, according to Kara. But, every time Sara and Alex made eye contact and smiled at each other, Sam couldn't help but scoff.

Yeah, that looks like "old friends"

Sam traced her finger along the rim of her glass, leaning back in the chair in the corner of the room. She had a perfect view of Sara and Alex, and Sara's hand on Alex's back and Alex's hand on Sara's thigh. She rolled her eyes and took a swig of scotch. 

Across the room, Lena smiled slightly. She stood and walked to Sam, pulling up a seat next to her friend "They're just friends" she said. Sam sipped more of her drink, humming at Lena "Yep". Lena grimaced and pulled the glass away from Sam, pushing the bottle to the other side of the table, out of Sam's reach. "Hey!" the CFO complained. Lena smiled "Come play a board game with us" she said, taking her hand and pulling her to the coffee table. She pulled Sam onto the couch, across from Alex. Alex smiled slightly as Sam sat, then went back to laughing with Sara. Sam's hands gripped the coffee table, she stared at the carpet. She wasn't going to upset Alex by telling her she was jealous, she would just stay quiet. 

After another hour, Sam was ready to explode. Alex was leaning against Sara, asking Kara to move her piece for her.

"I'm warm!" 

"Come on, little Danvers! Then move mine, I don't want to dump your sister into the floor"

Kara laughed and moved the women's pieces. Alex glanced at Sara and smiled, and the blonde woman leaned her head against Alex's.

Sam stood abruptly "I need to make a phone call. For work" she told them tightly. Kara nodded "You can use the spare bedroom if you want". Sam nodded before walking to the spare bedroom. Alex frowned and stood, following Sam. She closed the door behind them. Sam wrapped her arms around herself and exhaled. Alex furrowed her brows worriedly "Sammy? What's wrong?" she asked. Sam exhaled "Nothing, baby. Please, go away". Alex's eyes widened "Sam, you can't just ignore me, I'm your girlfriend" she said, reaching out and trying to take Sam's hand, but she just stepped out of Alex's reach. "You sure? Cause it seems like your friend in there doesn't know that" she snapped "Since she's practically undressing you with her eyes"

Her back stiffened and she cursed herself. The dust seemed to settle around the room, neither women moving. Sam knew she had ruined it. Alex would freak out about Sam's stupid jealousy and leave. And never come back. 

And it would be Sam's fault.

Finally, Sam decided to speak. No use begging Alex to stay, since she wasn't. She turned around "Alex, I-" she didn’t finish that sentence, because Alex grabbed her by the waist and walked forward, until the back on Sam's knees hit the bed. She pushed Sam gently on the bed, climbing on top of her and straddling her hips. She took one of Sam's hands and pinned it next to her head. Sam's eyes were wide, unsure of what Alex was doing. Alex stared into Sam's eyes for a moment, before smirking.

"You are jealous"

Sam flushed red "What? No! that's… dumb" she struggled to get away from Alex, but the agent kept a hold on her "Hey….." Alex said. When Sam refused to meet her eyes, Alex used the hand that wasn't holding Sam's to tilt her chin up. "Hey…. Look at me" she said. Sam looked up at Alex. Alex smiled "It's okay" she said softly. Sam frowned "It's not okay. It's embarrassing" she mumbled. Alex shook her head "No, it's not. It's cute" she said. She kissed Sam's cheek gently. Sam blushed "You're not mad?" she asked. Alex tilted her head "Never" she leaned down and captured Sam's lips in a soft kiss. Alex gently released Sam's hand, intertwining their fingers and smiling down at her. "Sara is just a really good friend of mine. When I was broken, and thought I would never be fixed, she gave me good advice, and that lead me to you" she said, studying Sam's face. Sam smiled lightly "So… I should be thanking her?". Alex chuckled and shook her head "You are a dork" she said. Sam smiled "Maybe you should punish me with some more kisses" she said. Alex smirked down at her "Or…." she got off Sam's hips, getting on her hands and knees over Sam "….I could punish you in a different way. Something a little more….." she looked down at Sam's body "….punishing". Sam felt heat shoot to her core and she swallowed. Alex beamed, obviously happy what her words had done to Sam. Alex gently reached down and started unbuttoning Sam's pants, when Sam grabbed her wrists "Alex! Wait!" she whispered "Your sister and family are in the other room, smarty. I know how you "punish", It makes me loud. Why don't we go home, to your apartment?". Alex nodded "Good idea" she climbed off Sam, helping her up. 

They walked out of the room, holding hands. Alex was already pulling Sam towards the door "We……uh……..we have to go" Sam explained dumbly. "Alex is sick". Alex stopped, fake coughing. Kara furrowed her brows "Don't you want to go to a hospital?" she asked. "No!" Alex practically yelled "I just need rest". Kara's eyes widened, but she nodded. Alex nodded "Bye!" she grabbed her coat and pulled Sam out of the apartment. Sara didn't even look up from her cards, when she spoke 

"Oh, yeah they are gonna bang hard tonight"


End file.
